particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Federal Government of New Englia
The Republic of New Englia is a federal republic and multi-party state. The Head of State and government is the Governor-General. The Governor-General is elected directly by the people and considered head of the Executive Branch. The legislative branch is headed by a 300 seat unicameral legislature known as the National Assembly of New Englia. The Supreme Court of New Englia is the highest court of the judiciary and is composed of a Chief Justice and five Associate Justices. =Executive= The Executive Branch in New Englia is headed by the Governor-General of New Englia, although power is often delegated to the Cabinet members and other officials. The Governor-General and Vice-General are elected as running mates directly by the people and are not subject to any term limits. The Governor-General is both the head of state and government, as well as the military commander-in-chief and chief diplomat. Since 3206, the fifty-eighth and current Governor-General is Ayumi Tsutsumi. The Vice-General of New Englia is the second-highest executive official of the government. As first in the Executive Line of Succession, the Vice-General becomes the Governor-General's death, resignation, or removal, which has happened only two times in history. Under the Constitution, the Vice-General is President of the Senate and is allowed to vote in the Senate when there is a tie. Since 3137, the sixty-first and current Vice-General is Claudia Rothstein. Current Administration Governor-General of New Englia: Ayumi Tsutsumi Vice-General of Rutania: Claudia Rothstein Cabinet Secretary of Foreign Affairs: Martin Schroeder Secretary of National Affairs: Wolfgang Kappel Secretary of Defense: Allen Patterson Secretary of Finance: Vacant Attorney General: Max Schreiber Secretary of Commerce: Mike Austerlitz Secretary of Immigration: John Griffin Secretary of Transportation: Vacant Secretary of Education: Vacant Secretary of Health & Social Services: Tom Sheppard Independent Agencies National Emergency Agency (NEA) Intelligence Bureau (IB) National Labor Administration (NLA) Office of Enviromental Oversight (OEO) Director of Office of Budget Management (OBM) =Legislative= The nation is supported by a 300 seat unicameral legislature known as the National Assembly. The National Assembly has 300 seats divides among 6 districts based upon population. All of the 2 major parties in the territory are eligible to hold seats in congress as well as those people who are registered as Independent. The current Speaker of the Assembly is James Ekwensi of the Colonial Party. =Political Parties= '''Federal Parties Holding Seats |- !colspan=2 align=left|Party !align=center|Founded !align=center|Leader !align=center|Ideology !align=center|Position !align=center|Seats |- |bgcolor=red| |style="text-align:center"|Colonial Party |style="text-align:center"|2731 |style="text-align:center"|Finley Wallace |style="text-align:center"|Conservatism |style="text-align:center"|Right |style="text-align:center"|182 |- |bgcolor=lime green| |style="text-align:center"|New-Dawn Party |style="text-align:center"|2650 |style="text-align:center"|Wendy Collier |style="text-align:center"|Third Way |style="text-align:center"|Centre-Left |style="text-align:center"|118 |- |} =Judiciary= The highest court in the land is the Supreme Court of New Englia. The make up consists of 5 judges that rule on cases and challenge any law and deem it unconstitutional through the power of Judicial Review. Judges are nominated by the Governor-General and approved by the Senate and serve for life. There is also the New Englia Court of Apppeals and District Courts as well as Provincial Courts. =Links= New Englia